Release me
by Adrian Black
Summary: Post OotP Two young people must say their last goodbye to a very dear friend.May continue if I have a chance
1. Memories

Memories   
  
**  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
She ducks to avoid the curse but falls backward over one of the many seats in the room, she hits her head. Minutes later she regains conciseness just in time to see her father fall into the veil. **  
  
She wakes with a start.  
  
"It was just a dream. It had to have been. He can't be dead."  
  
She looks around the room as if trying to prove that her father, Sirius Black, was still alive. She sees the many picture she has of her mother and father when they where young, but nothing to prove he was alive. She stands up and walks to her desk. She moves some of the papers to one side and picks up several copies of the Daily Prophet.   
  
"He can't be dead. He's all I have left."  
  
"Adrian?"  
  
She throws the papers back on her desk and quickly gets back in bed. A moment later her door opens and her grandfather walks in.  
  
"Adrian are you awake?"  
  
She closes her eyes and ignores him.  
  
"Adrian it's time to get up. We don't want you to miss the train."  
  
She sits up, yawns and stretches. She slowly gets out of bed.  
  
"Adrian I don't know what to do with you. I sent you to Hogwarts to make you happy and you still don't talk to me. I haven't heard you say one word in over 14 years."  
  
A house-elf comes in.  
  
"She doesn't have much to say master. I've brought you your morning tea miss."  
  
She sets down the tray. Adrian starts to make her bed.  
  
"I thought that's why you had a house-elf."  
  
"Miss likes to do some things on her own."  
  
"I find that highly unusual. I can't see you off to the station Adrian I have work to do. I'll see you during the holidays."  
  
"Miss wants to stay at the school for the holidays sir."  
  
He raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Does she now? I'd like to hear that from her."  
  
She hands Adrian a piece of parchment and a quill. Adrian writes it down and hands it to her grandfather. He reads it nods and leaves.  
  
"Miss should try to get along with sir."  
  
"I should but I don't. That will be all Misty."  
  
"Miss will allow me to ask a question?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why does Miss sit in her room all day in the dark?"  
  
"That is none of your business Misty."  
  
"I am sorry miss."  
  
She leaves. Adrian looks around.  
  
"I am truly alone and friendless in this world."  
  
She lies back on her bed and looks at the ceiling until her grandmother calls for her to gather her things so they can leave. An hour later Adrian is sitting in a compartment with Draco Malfoy watching the country whiz past her. She thinks about her father as silent tears fall down her face.  
  
((A.N. If you are confused about any of this feel free to ask questions. Adrian is Sirius Black's one and only daughter. The **at the beginning was the memory of her 5th year when her father was killed.)) 


	2. Unusual friends

Unusual friends  
  
"Adrian?"  
  
She looks up into the face of Draco Malfoy one of her closest friends at Hogwarts.   
  
"Why do you cry love?"  
  
"You know the cause of my pain and you and your father mean to cause more."  
  
He looks into her eyes.  
  
"I had nothing to do with what happened, Adrian. You know that. I'm sorry about your father."  
  
"No your not!"  
  
She jumps up, runs out of the compartment and down the corridor. She sits down and starts crying. A door near her opens.  
  
"Hey Harry we have a visitor."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Come see."  
  
There are noises inside the compartment as people are moving around. A moment later Harry is looking down at Adrian. He helps Adrian to her feet, takes her into the compartment and they sit down beside Ginny.  
  
"Adrian?"  
  
She looks up into his green eyes.  
  
"You have her eyes."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Shut up Ron." (Ginny)  
  
"No. It's ok. I....I have some pictures of her."  
  
"You have pictures of my mother?"  
  
"Yes. And your father to."  
  
"Adrian are you ok?" ( Ginny)  
  
"I'm fine. I guess. Grandfather doesn't understand why I still won't speak to him. but I have an even better reason than before."  
  
"Are you coming back?"  
  
They all look at the door and see Draco Malfoy standing there, arms folded, glaring at Harry. Adrian sighs.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
She stands and follows Draco back to the compartment they were sharing with Pansy.  
  
"I really don't understand her. How can she be friends with Malfoy?" (Hermione)  
  
"She must see something we can't." (Harry)  
  
"She'd have to." (Ron)  
  
"Masters?"  
  
They look around them.   
  
"Who are you?" (Ron)  
  
"My name is Misty, Sir. and I am Miss Black's house elf."  
  
Hermione raises her eyebrows.  
  
"Misty has no intention of leaving Miss. She treats me well. Sometimes all she needs from me is company. She does get ever so lonely."  
  
"Why is that?" (Hermione)  
  
"She doesn't speak to the Master or Mistress. She has only me to talk to and even that isn't enough sometimes. Lately she goes in her room and locks the door. She won't even let poor Misty in to give her food."  
  
"She does looks a lot different this year." (Harry)  
  
"She won't eat. She turns out the lights in her room and draws the curtains. Her room is black all over. I ask her why she sits in the dark but she only dismisses poor Misty. "  
  
"Its the way some witches mourn the loss of a loved one."  
  
They all look at Ron.  
  
"What?"   
  
((A.N. If there is anything you would like to know about: ages, year, a certain person just ask when you review. It may take a while for me to answer the reviews I get because I can only get on so often. Also tell me if you like the length or if the chapters should be longer. And thanks to those who reviewed.)) 


End file.
